Dream Catcher
by Raven55
Summary: Squall and Selphie are on a mission to stop a rogue sorceress. After they defeat her, Selphie lapses into a coma and will die if no one helps her. Squall has dreams in which he talks to her. But are they really just dreams? Squalfie ship. Cute ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VIII. I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

He leaned on his sword. "Selphie…a hi-potion!"

The girl nodded and threw him a bottle. He straightened up and focussed on the creature in front of him.

"Renzokuken!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He dived forward and aimed for every bit of enemy in sight. Behind him he could hear Selphie cast several spells. He concentrated on the monster again.

No, monster wasn't correct. It used to be human…but it had been transformed.

He cursed under his breath. He cursed the one behind this inhuman act. He was caught off guard as a strong arm crashed him down to the ground. For a second everything went black. Then it felt like feathers were brushing his cheeks as light returned.

'Did it…get stronger?' he wondered.

Then he saw why. Selphie's ice spells were boosting it.

"Selphie! Stop!"

"Shiva! I call you!"

He had to stop her, but it was almost too late.

"Ifrit! I call you!"

Before Shiva could appear, Squall could feel heat coming from the empty spot in front of him. Ifrit, the deity of fire, slowly stepped out and unleashed his power. Squall dove in front of Selphie as rocks and flames surrounded them in a mad frenzy of explosions.

He held her tight, taking every rock in his back to protect the girl who was still in summoning trance. The heat cooled down. When Squall looked around, Ifrit had gone, just like the creature. Selphie opened her eyes.

"…Oh…Hyne, I'm sorry Squall. I should have noticed…"

"It's alright. I'm just glad I trained with Ifrit enough. Come on, we have to go."

He took her arm and pulled her away from the open forest ground they had just been fighting in.

"Where…where are we going?"

Squall ignored her as she tried to keep up with his steady pace.

"Squall!"

"Keep up, Selphie."

She put her hands on her hip and glared at him. "Squall Leonheart…I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going!"

She watched him stop and turn around. He sighed and raised his hand to his head.

"…As your captain-"

"I don't care you're my captain, I want to know where we're going." She said with a stubborn look on her face.

"We're just setting up a new camp! That's all. Hyne…why did Cid have to pair us two up for this mission…Just…come on."

He turned around and started to walk again. Selphie sighed and followed him.

"Hmph. Some camp. There are only two of us. Not something you can call a _real_ camp…" she muttered to herself stubbornly.

* * *

She watched him put up his tent from within her comfortable own tent. By the grumbles and grunts coming from Squall she judged it was going to take a while before he would be done. 

Without saying something she climbed out her tent and started to pick some dry blocks of wood from the pile. With a few twigs she tried to get a fire started, but it wasn't working.

"Fire." She whispered.

Tiny flames appeared at the tips of her fingers and worked their way down to the dry leaves and twigs.

She smiled. Spells always were her more potent attacks.

The flames licked the woodblocks and soon a nice campfire was crackling away. She watched the orange flames, letting her mind drift.

She thought about the battle that afternoon. She could slap herself for that Shiva-disaster. How could she not have noticed that her magic was boosting the monster instead of weakening it? She practically would have signed her death sentence, hers and Squall's, if the summoning had been completed.

Luckily Squall had seen it in time…then again, that was why he was the team captain.

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Squall. He was finally done with his tent and he sat down next to her to enjoy the fire.

"Listen, Squall…I'm sorry about this afternoon. I should've paid more attention. I-"

"It's alright Selphie. You don't have to apologise. You couldn't have know that this…creature…was so different from the ones we fought before."

Selphie was silent for a second. She knew Squall only said this so she wouldn't fell guilty and nag on about it. But before she could say anything about it she thought about the creature they had fought.

It had been human once, she knew. She had seen the look in its eyes, so frightened, so desperate. Desperate to die.

"Squall?" she asked silently. "That thing we fought…it was…human…"

"I know."

"Who would do such a thing?" she looked at Squall, trying to find an answer in his eyes.

But he just looked away. "Selphie…we have to take her out. You know we have to."

She nodded.

"We can't let out feelings or emotions take over. She might look like Ellone, but it's not her."

"I know. Ellone would never do these horrible things. And Ellone isn't a sorceress…_she_ is."

Squall picked up a stick and prodded the fire to keep it going. "Cid sent us. He knows we can defeat Koë."

She nodded tiredly.

_'She is a sorceress, like you have fought before…but do not underestimate her. She is not like Rinoa or Edea. She has strange powers. According to a messenger squad she was surrounded by strange monsters who obey her every command as if she was their master. The people that joined her have disappeared. I do not wish to lose either of you, but she must be dealt with.'_

Cid's words still sounded clearly in her mind. It had frightened her that the Koë supporters were all disappearing. And then there were those monsters…

"Squall!" she shrieked. "Those monsters! They're the ones….the people who- She's turning her own people into these creatures!"

It slowly started to make sense…Koë…

Squall nodded. "…Yeah….I think you're right. It's…scary…"

She sulked. "I won't be able to sleep now. I'll have nightmares all night!"

He looked at her, trying to suppress a smile. "…Why?"

"Because I forgot my dream catcher. It's still at home." She answered grouchily.

"You forgot your _what_?"

"My dream catcher. It's a stringy, feathery thing you hang above your bed. It makes you dream good dreams."

He chuckled. "And you believe it works?"

She bit her lip. She knew she came across really tough and happy, but sometimes she got scared too. And other people criticising her only made her feel even smaller.

"You don't have to make fun of me." She snapped, making sure he couldn't hear the tears in her voice. "I get scared easily, you know. And I'm not proud of it."

Squall sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. It just sounded a bit…funny."

"Well it's not! You don't know how it feels to be afraid to go to sleep."

Squall looked around for something to say. "…Listen…if it really scares you that much…then I'll promise you that I'll wake you up if you have a bad dream."

"Really?" she sounded more cheerful already.

"Yeah. If you need me, shout and I'll chase the bad dream away."

She smiled broadly and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Squall! You're the best. I can go to sleep now."

She crawled into her tent and closed her eyes.

Squall rolled his eyes. Selphie could be calmed down so easily. But he couldn't help wondering what he had gotten himself into with that promise. She might expect him to really wake her up when she had a nightmare…

He cast a water spell to put out the fire and crawled back into his own tent. One last time he flicked through the information he had gotten from Cid before they had left. Getting Sorceress Koë was priority number one. So tomorrow they would try and burst through into her 'keep'.

He put the photograph down.

'She can shape shift she'll change into someone close to both of you.'

That's what Cid had said.

He closed his eyes and let the sleep finally come.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she could see the sun shining brightly through the fabric of her tent. She heard Squall rummaging about outside and decided to get up. 

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

He nodded. "Had any nightmares?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Not one. I felt safe last night."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. We've got to get going soon. It's not safe to linger long, who knows if they've discovered our coordinates."

She looked at where his tent had been. He had already packed it.

"I'll pack your tent while you eat breakfast." Squall pointed at the plate of food near the pile of burnt wood.

She sat down and nibbled the somewhat burnt sausage.

"Squall…we're going today…aren't we…"

He nodded. "Yes. The sooner, the better. Have you junctioned your magic? Your GF's?"

"Yup."

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

She held her breath as the scent of death penetrated her nose. She didn't need to see the bodies on the floor to know that they were there. She had killed them. She had killed them all. 

And the last one…so young. So innocent. A young girl. She had seen it in its eyes. It had been a young girl once, but she had been transformed into a monster, only recognisable by her eyes, and now that girl was dead.

All because of the Sorceress that now stood before her. Squall had charged in, only glancing back at Selphie once to confirm that it was battle time.

She tried to focus on the battle, she knew she had to.

'Don't fight me…it's alright, everything will be alright.' A strange voice sounded in her head.

It sounded clear as a silver bell. She immediately knew what was happening.

"Squall! She's trying to get into my head!"

He didn't hear.

"Squall!" she repeated. "She's in my head!"

He could hear she was panicking. He had heard her, thank Hyne.

"Fight it, Selphie. She's trying to get you within her power! Fight it!"

She nodded, hastily casting shell.

The tall woman in front of them didn't flinch at the blows Squall delivered with his blade. But when he sliced her skin once again, he could see her give in to the pain for less than a second.

Behind him he heard Selphie casting gravity spells. He thanked her silently. This was making his attack frenzy a lot easier.

He was caught off guard and momentarily knocked unconscious by one of the monstrous arms protruding from Koë's body.

No longer did she look like Ellone. Now she looked like Matron, only distinguishable by the slimy purple arms at the sides of her body.

The familiar feeling of feathers and wholeness cradled his body after a second and he was on his feet once again.

"Don't do that again Squall! You frightened the crap outta me! You want me to have nightmares again tonight?"

"Nah, we can't have that. I'm supposed to make them go away, not create them. No more nightmares for you, missy." He answered back to keep morale high. "Keep the gravity work up!"

She nodded, even though he couldn't see.

'Don't kill me…I'll reward you…Selphie…you will have such a great reward…just close your eyes…slowly.'

Confused she cast a thundara on herself. She found it had worked, the voice was gone again. But then…

'Sleep Selphie…close your eyes. When you wake up you will get a reward. Sleep…sleep.'

"No!" she screamed. "Diabolos! I call you!"

Squall heard Selphie's desperate cry.

"Renzokuken! Fated circle!"

The sorceress in front of him was already limping.

"Renzokuken!" he shouted again.

Why wasn't Diabolos coming, he wondered vaguely. But as his sword danced across the body of his enemy, Diabolos was no longer needed. The sorceress fell to the ground, shrieking in pain.

A great whirlwind surrounded the two skilled warriors. Squall shielded his eyes. Where was Selphie? There! Still in summoning trance.

Again he shielded her defenceless body, like he had done the day before. When the shrieking had died down as well as the whirlwind Squall snapped around and searched the are with his eyes.

The sorceress was gone without a trace. No body, no ashes, no dust, nothing.

'Strange…'

He felt a strange form of relief. It was done. The sorceress had been defeated. He turned around with a hint of a smile on his face. Then he saw her.

Selphie still had her nunchakus crossed, eyes closed, body frozen in summoning stance.

"…Selphie?"

Why did this look so strange? He noticed her eyes. They were closed, not with the normal look of concentration, but more as if she was…

He reached out to touch her shoulder. The moment his fingertips made contact with her skin she crumpled and fell to the floor, her body lifeless.

"Selphie!"

* * *

**

* * *

That was the first chapter of Dream Catcher. I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are kindly welcomed! **

**-Raven55**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VIII. I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

He scrambled up, laying her head on his lap. She wasn't dead because she still had some colour in her cheeks and her pulse was still there. Weak, but there.

"Don't die on me, Selphie."

He hung her arm around his neck and hoped it wouldn't slip away. He picked her up and carefully took a few steps, trying to see how heavy she was. Thank Hyne she was such a petite girl.

His eyes searched the area again. This time he checked if there were no guards, no monsters. He was lucky.

He strode through the hall of the Keep as fast as he could with Selphie in his arms. The bodies on the floor were no longer those of monsters, but those of young boys and girls. Some even wore Garden uniforms.

Squall might have stopped a moment or two to pay them respect if he had not been carrying the motionless body of Selphie in his arms.

"…Please…Hyne…don't take her away from us. Selphie…what's wrong with you…"

He soon found himself outside and somewhere deep in the forest he halted. Carefully he let her down on the ground.

He reached into his pocket and took out a small silver microphone.

"Nida, do you read me?"

"…_kccht…_Squall! Yes, loud and clear. Over…_kccht_."

"We need a ride A.S.A.P. We've got a medical emergency."

It was silent for a while.

"…_kccht_…We're sending someone out _now_. Hang in there. Over…_kccht_."

Squall thought he could hear others in the background.

'Probably Xu or Quistis freaking out.' He thought dully. 'Wait…why am I…'

He turned back and looked at Selphie. How could he be so calm around her now? Why didn't it freak him out that Selphie was just lying there, breathing but not moving. As he looked at her again, a shiver went down his spine.

Selphie was not moving. She might be dying and he wasn't doing a single thing to help her.

"Damn it!" he yelled, stomping his fist to the ground. "Damn it, wake up Selphie! For Hyne's sake, wake up!"

He had to restrain himself from shaking her shoulders.

After sitting beside her for a few moments he got up and started to unpack his tent. He looked at the different parts desperately and let out a sigh. How on earth was this ever going to be a tent?

He had only succeeded the day before because he had watched how Selphie had set up hers.

'This goes…here…and then this should be over here…'

He took a few steps back to see the entire picture. It looked like rubbish. Disgruntled he found a few sticks and draped the tent cloth over them. Carefully he put Selphie on a mattress and shoved it under the tent cloth. It felt strange not saying anything, but what could he say? She probably couldn't hear him anyway.

"…Goodnight Selphie."

He walked backwards, somehow unable to tear his eyes away from this awkward situation. He stumbled over a branch and fell to the ground.

Somewhere a wolf howled.

'It might be bad idea to go to sleep…I'll just…keep watch.'

He sat down and tiredly cast a fire spell on a dry log of wood. As the flames licked the wood he felt his eyes starting to droop.

'No, I have to stay awake.'

He yawned once and cast a water spell on himself.

'That should do it.' He thought grouchily as his hair stuck to his head like a helmet.

But he dried soon enough in front of the fire he had going and before he had really noticed, the sun had risen once again.

"Wake up Selphie, it's time to-…oh."

He had forgotten. He wanted to start taking down the tent but he was startled by a muffled sound coming from his pocket.

"…_kccht_…Squall, we're nearing your coordinates. Stand by for boarding…_kccht_."

By the time Squall had stuffed the little microphone back in his pocket, the sound of an airship could be heard.

"Squall! What happened?" Rinoa squealed as she ran down the boarding plank.

Squall looked at her. "…what are you doing here? You left to go back to your dad's."

"I was at Garden, picking up the last of my things, when Nida told the crew. Zell and Quistis are here too."

This was confirmed as both Zell and Quistis came running at him moments later.

"Squall, Hyne, what's going on?" Zell had made his way to the improvised tent and snorted. "You should've asked Selphie to put it up. She's really good at it."

Squall gently pushed him aside and pulled the cloth back. "Selphie's ill. She needs treatment. Is the doc onboard?"

Quistis shook her head, her face was pale. "…No…but let's hurry back. We need to get her to the infirmary. Selphie? Are you going to wake up at all?"

Squall laid his hand on her shoulder. "Quistis…she's not waking up. She's been like this ever since the fight with Koë…she's just not responding…"

He could feel that a strange sensation took hold of him. He watched as the girls cleared the tent away, how Zell bent down to pick up the motionless body to carry it inside.

Like a zombie he followed them onboard.

"Selphie's in the conference room. We put up some beds there. Why don't you rest a little as well." Quistis advised him.

"…No. I'm not going to sleep. I can't."

Quistis stood up quietly and left him alone in his chair. He wanted to get back to Garden to tell Cid about the mission and to cure Selphie. She couldn't leave her friends…could she? Of course she could. Anyone could die on a mission…so why couldn't Selphie.

'Damn it.'

He stood up and made his way to the conference room. There she was. She had been put on a bed near a window.

He sat down on a bed on the other side of the room and stared outside. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't help her, but he couldn't just sit there either.

'The doctor will know what to do.' He told himself.

He laid down on his back and was about to close his eyes when the door opened and closed again. He didn't want to get up to see who had entered and he closed his eyes firmly, pretending to be asleep.

By the way she moved around he could hear it was Rinoa. She always did have a peculiar step. He stifled a yawn and prayed that she'd go away. But instead he could hear Rinoa's footsteps nearing his bed.

She pulled up a chair and then he didn't hear anything for a while. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his.

"Squall? Are you awake?"

He sighed and snapped his eyes open.

"Yes." He said irritably. "And I have been for the last thirty hours or so. Now will you let me get some rest?"

"…Squall…we need to talk. We didn't talk it out properly."

He sat up straight and stared out in front of him, not even glancing at her.

"What's there to talk about? It wasn't my fault that you wrecked what we had. And frankly, I don't care anymore."

"How can you say that?" she asked, taking her hand back.

He snorted. "How? I'll tell you. I stopped caring when you kissed your precious Nida."

It was silent for a while.

"…You don't act mad towards him." She said quietly.

"Well Nida wasn't the one I had a relationship with, was he!" Squall snarled back. "So…just leave me alone. Go back to Nida, or to your father, I don't care. As long as you just don't bother me."

He stared ahead stubbornly, his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

Rinoa folded her hands on her lap. "I see. Well, you'll be pleased to know that I'm leaving Garden tomorrow. For good. I'll be living with my father in Delling…so if you ever want to talk you'll know where to find me."

When he still didn't answer she got up and left the room without saying one more word.

When he heard the door close again he sighed with relief. He glanced at the door angrily and closed his eyes for a second. He yawned again and leaned back, trying to fall asleep. When he was just about to fall asleep, the speakers croaked and a loud voice sounded through the entire airship.

"_Okay people, we're here."_

Squall cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to get a little sleep with all this noise around him. He got to his feet and stretched. Then he made his way over to the other occupied bed.

"…We're here Selphie…"

He hung her arm around his neck again and lifted her up. He was greeted by Zell when he went down the boarding plank.

"Hey Squall…want me to carry her? I can carry her."

"No. I'll carry her."

He walked past Zell and didn't wait for the others. He was outside Garden now and he needed to get Selphie to the doctor.

He vaguely noticed the strange looks he got from the Garden students but he ignored them. He could understand them. It wasn't every day they saw commander Leonheart carrying the almost lifeless body of one of his closest friends in his arms.

Zell, Quistis and Rinoa had caught up with him by now.

"Squall, you've got to take her to Kadowaki." Quistis said.

"I know."

Rinoa coughed. "…This sorceress…she shape-shifted, didn't she? Did she…did she look like me?"

Squall snapped around, forgetting he had Selphie in his arms.

"Did she look like you? No, she didn't." he raged. "But Hyne it would have been a whole lot easier on me if she had! You really do only care about yourself! Nida is welcome to you!"

"For your information, Nida doesn't want me! That's why I'm leaving! Did you think I'd leave because of you? Really…No, Nida doesn't want me because he didn't know we hadn't broken up yet when I kissed him. Happy now?" she yelled back.

She didn't care that the entire student body of Balamb Garden was staring at her.

"Well I'll be glad to see the back of you! Goodbye!" he shouted back.

He turned around and walked away. Quistis and Zell looked at each other, not understanding what had just happened.

"Fine! Goodbye!" Rinoa shouted even louder before she, too, turned around and ran away.

Zell looked at Quistis with questioning eyes, but Quistis shrugged.

They turned around and followed Squall inside, motioning the students to leave.

"Nothing to see, guys. Move it."

* * *

Squall had entered Garden, ignoring the stares. He made his way over to the infirmary. 

"Doc? Doc!" he shouted as he kicked the door open. "Doctor! Emergency!"

Hastily doctor Kadowaki came bustling out of one of the resting rooms.

"Squall! What happened?"

He walked past her, into a resting room. The bed was taken.

"Is there an empty bed?"

The doctor shook her head. "No, they just returned from their first mission."

"Well, kick one out!" Squall said bossily.

She nodded. "You. Out."

"But doctor, I can't walk."

She hesitated. "Squall, follow me."

She hastily walked into the next room. Squall followed her and saw her lift another boy from the bed. Squall looked at him. His arm was broken. But he couldn't feel sorry for him, not with Selphie in his arms like this.

Gently he laid her on the bed, careful as not to hurt her.

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor asked.

"I was counting on you to tell me." He answered grouchily. "All I know is that she's been like this since the end of the battle against Koë. She's breathing, but apart from that…I'm worried, doctor."

Kadowaki nodded and bent down over Selphie. She opened Selphie's eyes and stared into them.

"I see." She muttered.

Squall's head popped up. "See? See what?"

"I see that I don't understand what's wrong with her. I'll keep her here for examination. You'd better go to your dorm and get some rest."

He nodded. "…Yeah…"

He turned around and left the infirmary. Before he closed the door behind him he halted for a second.

"…Doc? Call me when you find anything."

Then he closed the door. Slowly he made his way over to his dorm, a place he hadn't seen in a week and a half. It was strangely empty now that all of Rinoa's things were gone. No more knickknacks, no more photographs and most importantly, no dog basket.

That dog basket had been the first thing of hers that had appeared in his dorm against his will. He never really liked Angelo. He was allergic to dog hair.

As he sat down on his bed he let himself fall on his back. He yawned and felt his eyes droop. He felt something in his pocket and laid it on the bedside table. It was the silver microphone.

Slowly he felt himself fall into a deep sleep. Slowly…falling…

He sat up with a start, his eyes opened wide. He was in the middle of a green field. A few daisies popped up in between the grass helms.

'Where…am I?'

He got to his feet. The field was surrounded by dark and tall trees. The sun was slowly setting. He looked at the trees again.

Was it him, or was there someone walking towards him from the rim of the forest? His eyes opened wide.

"Selphie?"

* * *

* * *

Yay, I got three reviews already. That's a good sign :)

**Matron Raenee:** My first review for this story! Thank you very much. I'm glad you think it's cute…OOC, I know, please keep reading, I'd appreciate it very much.

**Revolver:** Yeah, I said there were more chapters to come, I think. Please keep on reading. Hail FFVIII!

**Miss Sunshine:** Yay! You really liked it that much? I'm glad. REALLY REALLY glad! I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you very much for the kind review!

See you all at the next chapter!

**Raven55**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VIII. I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

**  
Chapter 3**

Her face was radiating with happiness.

"Squall! Squall, thank Hyne I found you!" She flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I was so scared when you weren't there."

He stepped back, loosening her grip on him. "…Where are we?"

She stared at her shoes.

"I don't know exactly. We're still somewhere in Koë's forest, but where exactly…And I don't remember how I got here. I just…'got' here." She finished weakly.

Squall ran his hand through his hair. "You just 'got' here? Selphie, I've been worried sick! You fell to the ground, you fell unconscious! You've been asleep for I don't know how long. And now you're here, not worried about anything. How can you do that to me, to us!"

She put her hands on her hips. "I've been pretty worried about _you_! I woke up and you weren't there! Your stuff was gone, no fire was burning…I was all alone, you left me alone!"

Squall opened his mouth to say something snappy, but changed his mind.

"I- I never let you out of my sight…"

But she didn't hear him. She was striding towards the trees again.

'Maybe…it was all just a dream…' he thought. 'But why? Why would I dream such a thing?'

He ran to catch up. "Selphie…are you leaving me behind? Where are you going."

"Camp." She answered stubbornly.

"Camp?"

"Yes, camp."

"You mean there are more people here?"

She stopped to look at him for a second. "No. I set up a little tent for myself. That's it. I've been alone all this time. I haven't seen a single living thing here."

Squall smiled to himself. Selphie, who had always been convinced that the word 'camp' could only be used for a large group of people, had used it the way _he_ had used it. He savoured that little victory for a moment.

When they reached the campfire he could see a bird-like creature was roasting in its flames.

"Pull up a log." She said as she sat down on one herself.

He nodded and did what she said.

"So…you've been here all alone? No one at all?"

She shook her head. "No one…no one except the forest creatures and a monster or two."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah…the ones that we fought. Koë's." She picked up a stick and poked the meat. "You got a knife on you? I lost mine."

Squall dived into the depths of his boot and got a clean dagger out. She took it and started to cut some meat off the roasting bird.

He took what she handed him and started to chew it.

"Those creatures, every time we fight one…I can see that they want to die. They want to be released to their own true form…I see it so clearly. They want to die."

"They never chose to become what she made them. They never transformed of their own free will. They were forced into this and once they have taken this alien form they lose control of their will." Squall said slowly.

Selphie nodded. "She tried to get into my head. She told me to kill you instead of her. She told me she'd give me a reward if I went to sleep. I'll bet that's how she did it."

She wiped her mouth and threw the dagger back at him. "Catch."

He held out his hand to catch it, but he caught it by the blade instead of the hilt. A little stream of blood dripped down from the cut on the palm of his hand.

He hissed and bit his lip. Selphie immediately apologised.

"Oh Hyne I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! Here."

She tore the seem off her dress and wanted to wind it round his hand but he shook his head.

"Nah. It's just a cut. It'll heal."

"Don't play tough with me Squall. I know it hurts."

"Forget about it Selphie. It will heal in it's own. Hyne knows I've had worse."

Selphie sighed. She knew Squall was a stubborn guy, but she just never really got used to it.

"Fine. Let it heal then." She yawned and let herself fall on her back. "You know…I want to go home."

Squall looked up from his piece of meat.

"Can't you contact Nida?" she begged him. "We fought the sorceress and now we're done here. I want to go home. Please?"

Squall closed his eyes for a second. "…Nida. I'll try."

He reached into his pocket, but the microphone wasn't there.

'That's strange.' He thought.

"I…must've lost the mic. I can't find it."

"Oh great. How are we supposed to go home then. I mean, we can't walk all the way to Balamb."

He shrugged. "I don't know either, Selphie."

It was quiet for a while. The silence was only interrupted by the soft hoot of an owl in the woods. The Selphie coughed softly.

"Squall? You said…that I was unconscious. You said…that you hadn't left me alone…How come you remember something different from what I remember?"

"I don't know. I called Nida and he picked us up and I brought you to the Infirmary…that's what I remember."

"But you don't have the microphone. How could you contact Nida!"

"I-" he hesitated. "I had it _then_…but I put it…on my bedside table…"

Selphie looked at him.

"You know…I don't understand what's going on." She said slowly.

Suddenly she sat up straight and stared at him.

"Squall? I understand if you don't want to tell me, but…I heard some rumours around Garden…are they true…about Rinni and Nida?"

He sighed and stared up at the sky. "Yes. They're true. Rinoa and he- They went behind my back. But Nida apparently didn't know she was still with me because he's dumped her now…At least…that's what Rinoa told me before I could get you to the Infirmary. So I don't know if it was real or not…"

She nodded. "Yeah…I fell kinda sorry for her. But not all that much!" she added hurriedly when she saw Squall's frame stiffen.

"I don't feel sorry for her. She's so self-centred. Do you know she even asked me if Koë shifted to look like her? I mean-"

"Squall…don't you remember what Cid said? Koë'd change shape to take that of someone close to you. Rinoa's question…it was her last chance to see if you cared for her even a little." Selphie said quietly.

She got to her feet and crawled inside her tent. Squall remained on his log for another minute before getting to his feet as well.

He looked around. "Err…Selphie? I- err- I'll stay out here…"

"Nonsense, you don't have to sleep outside." She said from within the tent. "This thing is big enough for two people. Just give me a moment to change."

He turned away from the tent, suppressing the blush that crept to his face. He put the fire out and wrapped the rest of the meat in a piece of cloth.

"Okay! I'm done!"

He crawled into the tent. She was right. It really was big enough for two people.

'Two and a half, even.'

"Sorry that you have to sleep on the floor. I've only got one little mattress."

"It's alright. I'm happy enough to be inside the tent."

She smiled. "There's an extra blanket in my bag. Use that to sleep on and use your jacket to keep yourself warm. Trust me, that's most efficient."

He did what she told him to and laid down on the hard forest ground.

"Goodnight Squall." She said with a yawn.

"Goodnight."

* * *

He woke with a start. 

"Selphie!" he shouted.

But Selphie wasn't there. And he wasn't in the tent. He was in his own bed, in his own dorm.

"It was a dream?" he said confusedly. "It was a dream?"

He sighed and looked at the clock.

09:00

He went into the bathroom and splashed water in his face. He shivered for a second and dried his face with a towel.

He ignored the rumbling feeling in his stomach and went straight to the Infirmary again. He hesitated slightly before he entered. Maybe he should wait…until the doctor called for him.

He stretched out his hand. When he touched the doorknob someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand and turned around.

"Hey Squall, couldn't resist to take a peek?"

"…Hey…Irvine."

"Ah, why the sullen face? She'll be alright, you know. Selphie always pulls through."

Squall shook off Irvine's hand.

"Come on, Squall. Go to the cafeteria. The rest is waiting."

Squall sighed but followed Irvine. Selphie would be alright. She was safe in the Infirmary and Kadowaki would call him if anything would happen.

When he entered the cafeteria he was greeted by all his friends. Rinoa was there too, leaning against the wall and hoping he wouldn't see her.

'Oh well, she'll be gone by nightfall.' He thought coolly.

He could not help to think back to what Selphie had said.

'It was her last chance to see if you cared for her even a little.'

Did Rinoa really still have feelings for him then?

'Maybe, maybe not.'

Even if she did, he couldn't trust her again. Not after this. He looked at the others. They offered him a seat and a plate of breakfast. He chewed it slowly and listened to the others talking.

Suddenly Zell spoke to him. "Hey Squall. What did you guys find out? About the monsters, I mean."

Squall felt a small shiver go down his spine, but he made sure no one noticed. "There were no monsters. Only innocent boys and girls, made into something no one could ever want to be."

The others looked at him curiously.

"I'll make a report. Read that." He answered, prodding the egg on his plate with his fork.

He stuck a piece of egg in his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"…_Kccht…_Commander Leonheart to the Infirmary please. Commander Leonheart..._kccht."_

He dropped his fork, nearly choking on the egg.

"'Scuse me." He muttered as he hastily got to his feet and made his way out of the cafeteria.

Rinoa looked at him as he left. "He's really concerned about Selphie…isn't he."

Quistis laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He was there when it happened. You can't blame him for being like this. He's just confused because he couldn't prevent what happened."

Rinoa looked at her hands in her lap. "…Are you sure that's all? It's none of my business anymore, but still…I don't think it's just concern."

* * *

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Squall asked as he barged into the infirmary. 

"Selphie's condition is getting worse."

Squall looked at her. "…worse?"

"Yes. And I can't really do anything. She's in a come, but whatever is hurting her, is doing it from the inside."

Squall ran a hand through his hair. "So what you're saying…is that you can't help her…? She's just going to die?"

He brushed past Kadowaki and strode into Selphie's room. She was on her bed, looking exactly the way she had done the day before. Only now she was more pale. She was as pale as the sheets that covered her.

He took her hand.

"Squall…take a seat while I finish my examination."

He nodded and pulled up a chair to the bed. She gave him a clipboard.

"Here. Start your report. I know Cid wants it done and it's not like you're doing a lot here."

He took it and started to write. It was better than doing nothing at any rate. After a while the only sound heard was the scribbling of Squall's pen.

"So…did you get a good night's rest?" Kadowaki asked.

He shook his head. "…No. I had a strange dream."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I dreamt I saw Selphie…in a forest. She was mad at me because I had left her alone. It was so real that at first I thought she was right and that going back to Garden was only a dream. But I woke up here again. So the forest and Selphie were the real dreams…"

He could feel that doctor Kadowaki gave him a strange stare. He got up and bent down over Selphie.

"Tell me, Squall, was there anyone else in that forest?"

"No. According to her just some animals…oh…and those artificial monsters…Koë's…"

"I see."

He stroked a few strands of hair from Selphie's eyes. Suddenly Kadowaki grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"Squall? What's that on your hand?"

He looked. Right across the palm of his hand was a thin trail of dried blood covering a long cut. He stared at it.

"That wasn't there yesterday, was it." She asked.

"N-no…"

That cut hadn't been there yesterday. But when…

'What the-'

"I dreamt that! Selphie tossed me my dagger and I caught it wrong way up. But…that was just a dream!"

"Was it? Tell me, did you junction lighting magic to your dagger?"

He nodded. "How did you know?"

She pointed at the cut. "See the scorch marks along the line? Those were made by lightning magic."

He pulled his hand back and stared at it. "But…but…"

He stumbled back and fell into the chair. Doctor Kadowaki pulled up another chair and sat next to him.

"Squall, you must not let this confuse you. Did Selphie sound normal? Did Selphie appear real?"

He didn't answer, still looking at the cut wondrously.

"Squall." She urged. "This might be a spell. You battled with a sorceress. Remember that there might be some residue magic inside your body."

He looked at Selphie's motionless body.

"But why am I not…in the state she is in? Why did I have that dream?"

The doctor got up and handed him his clipboard again. "Finish your report, Commander. It might bring us the answers we need."

He took the clipboard but didn't look at it. He looked at his hand, where the cut had received in his dream seemed to taunt him.

Doctor Kadowaki laid a hand on his shoulder. "The report, Commander."

He nodded. First the report, then some rest.

* * *

* * *

Ack, sorry for the late update everyone…I've just been really busy lately. You won't believe how much time I have to put into studying for my exams!

**Matron Raenee:** It'll become even cuter! Trust me! Well, also more OOC, but I'm hoping you don't mind. You have to be a bit ooc if you want to write a squalphie, I think. Anyway, thank you fro the sweet review. Huggles back!

**Frost:** I know Squall's ooc, but I can't really help that. It's hard to write a convincing Squalphie if Squall remains his sullen self. Anyway, I'm glad this is so much different from other squalphies, being original always feels good :P And I am glad you still like it, even though Squall's a bit off.

I'll update sooner than last time, now, because I don't have classes this week :D. So be prepared for the cuteness!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You did it again! How could you do that to me? That's twice in a row. I'm serious mister, that's the last time I'm going to worry about you!"

Squall looked around. He was sitting on the ground, in front of a campfire. Selphie was towering over him menacingly.

"Wha- Not again…" he muttered.

Selphie stared at him. "Not again? What do you mean 'not again'?"

He stood up. "Selphie, this isn't real. This is a dream. In fact, _you_ are a dream."

She smacked him in the face. "There! Did that feel real enough for you? I'll tell you what's real. I woke up in my tent and you had gone. I was worried sick. You don't return for an entire day and suddenly you sit there, waiting for me at the fire!"

She stomped her foot on the ground and turned her back to him.

He sighed and scratched his head. "…Selphie…don't be like this. I was pretty worried about you too, you know."

She huffed.

"Come on, Selphie. Please?"

He stretched out his hand to touch her shoulder when all of a sudden someone shook him back and forth by his shoulders. The world around him dissolved and he found himself in a seat in the infirmary.

"Squall, how long have you been here, man?"

He yawned and looked at Irvine. "…I…don't know. How long have I been gone?"

"Since breakfast. That's more than five hours…Hey…did someone hit you?" he added suddenly.

"What?"

"You've got a fist mark on your face. Man…bitch-slap." He smirked. "But anyway…what were you doing?"

Squall looked around and saw the clipboard.

"I was…writing my report. I must've fallen asleep."

Irvine smirked again. "Come on lover boy, time for you to get some exercise."

"…Lover boy?"

"Hell yeah. Don't go denying it. I can see something happened between you and Selphie during that mission."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened. Honestly Irvine, you need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"But you're so protective and caring. It's not shame, you know."

"Trust me, Irvine. Nothing happened. I'm just concerned about her. But you're right about one thing."

"I am?"

"Yeah. I cold do with some exercise. Let's go train."

* * *

"Squall? What are you doing?" she shrieked. 

She watched petrified as the young man calmly drew his Gunblade.

"Squall! Don't! Stop it!"

"…Renzokuken."

* * *

"Nice one, Squall!" Irvine said merrily as Squall defeated a Gnat with a fire spell. 

"Yeah…I guess some of Ifrit's skills rubbed off on me after all that training. I'm getting good at firaga's."

"Let's go get some lunch. I'm starved."

The two young men entered the cafeteria with smiles on their faces. They soon found a table at the back of the cafeteria where they discovered another table occupied by a few girls in Garden uniforms.

"Hey Squall. Check those chicks out."

Squall glanced at them and shrugged. "They're first years. Not SeeDs yet. Age…around sixteen."

"Exactly. They must look up to us."

Squall sighed.

"Ah, come on Squall. Loosen up. You're the Commander. Any idea how much that impresses girls?"

"I have absolutely no interest in misleading those girls, Irvine. And neither should you."

Irvine shrugged. "You're too nice, Squall. Nice doesn't get you anywhere with the ladies."

Squall snorted. "You're one to talk. It cost you more than one girlfriend because you weren't nice."

"Yeah, yeah…just finish your lunch and let's get out of here."

Squall noticed that Irvine kept glancing at the clock.

"Are you nervous, Irvine?" he asked innocently.

"Me? No, no. But hurry up, will you?"

Squall wiped his fingers on his napkin and made sure not to get up too hastily. He followed Irvine outside.

"Can I ask you something, Irvine? Why did you and Selphie…you know…I mean, you fitted together like…you two were a match made in heaven, if you trust the school's gossip paper."

Irvine merely laughed. "See, there's the problem. Selphie never _was_ my girlfriend. Selphie and I were really, really good friends. And although I might have wanted her to be more that just that, she didn't feel that way. And frankly, I didn't want to ruin that friendship. I was happy enough just being her friend."

They stopped.

"But anyway." Irvine said. "Never trust the gossip paper. Have you read some of the other things they wrote? According to them Rinoa and Nida had something going on. They think that's the reason she's leaving."

Squall's smile faded. "…it is."

"Oh…" Irvine bit his lip. "Sorry man, I didn't know…Damn…"

"It's alright. Really, it is. I don't care anymore."

He continued to walk down the corridor.

"…err…Squall, maybe you shouldn't go-" Irvine said.

But it was too late.

"Rinoa." Squall muttered surprised.

Rinoa stood near the exit, two suitcases at her feet.

"…Squall."

"I thought…"

"Yeah…I'm leaving now."

He took her hand. "Listen, I don't want you to leave like this. I don't want us to part in anger."

"You don't?"

"I haven't forgotten or forgiven it. But this just doesn't feel right."

She smiled. "Thank you. Friends?"

He hugged her.

"Sure."

"I'd better go now. Dad's waiting for me outside."

He stared at the ground for a second. "You don't have to go, you know."

She shook her head. "No. I have to go. I staid here too long anyway. I'm not a SeeD, I'm not a student…this isn't where I belong."

"But you don't get along with your father at all."

"We'll work it out. And we can still be friends, can't we? You and me?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll come by some time. And everyone is really welcome at out place in Delling."

The car outside was impatiently driving around in the parking lot.

"I'd better go." She took her suitcases. "Bye."

A bit clumsily she hugged him with her hands full. He watched her leave though the door. He found it strange that he wasn't feeling anything. No relief, no sadness.

He turned around and saw Irvine waiting at a small distance.

"You set us up." he said.

Irvine shrugged. "I just knew you two needed to talk. Though I'm curious…why were you so calm when last time you two spoke you were yelling at her?"

"…Something Selphie said to me. Or at least…I think she said to me…"

Irvine shook his head confusedly. "Whatever you say."

"…_kccht_…Doctor Kadowaki to the infirmary please. Emergency in room three. I repeat, doctor Kadowaki to the infirmary…_kccht_."

"Room three…isn't that Selphie's room?"

Irvine turned to Squall, but Squall was already gone. He was running straight to the infirmary. Irvine followed him.

When they reached the infirmary they saw it was a chaos. Several people in white coats were running in and out of room three. Squall pushed his way through.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

But his question was lost in a loud outrage.

"Out! Everybody out! I don't want a single intern in this room, out!"

Doctor Kadowaki was making wild movements with her arms, scooping everybody out.

"Doctor!" Squall said loudly.

She looked up. "Ah, Squall. You stay."

He nodded. "And Irvine?"

"He can stay too. But all the others…" she shot one menacing glance at the interns, who left muttering to each other.

Irvine and Squall pulled up two chairs to the bed and stared at Selphie.

"She looks-"

"Worse. Yes. One of the interns called me. Said she went rigid. Her whole body tensed up. I've been monitoring this room so I was able to see it on video. She's ice cold. Her heartbeat is speeding yet also weakening. She's dying."

"What!"

Both young men jumped to their feet.

"I'm sorry, boys. But there's not much I can do…unless you have an idea." She said, looking at Squall.

"I dreamt again. She was angry with me because I had left her again. Irvine woke me up."

"And you said in your report that Selphie had told you that Koë had gotten inside her head."

"Yes."

"Did this happen to you?"

"No."

She checked the clipboard. "And an injury you got during the dream remained there when you woke up?"

Squall raised his hand to show her the cut was still there. Irvine looked at them both.

"…Dreams? You're analysing his dreams while Selphie's dying?"

"Those dreams might be able to help her, mister Kinneas. Squall, come with me. I need to test something."

He followed her dutifully and sat down in the chair she offered him.

"I'm going to insert a needle in your arm. It may sting a little."

He nodded.

"Say, doctor…how long does she have?"

"Without help - hold out your arm please – without help…she might die before tomorrow. With help…I don't know."

"Tomorrow? That's…" he yawned. "We've…got to…do…"

His eyelids drooped and his head fell sideways. Irvine looked at him and then at the doctor.

"Doctor? What did you do?"

"I'm testing something. It might save her life."

* * *

"Selphie? Selphie!" 

He stared around wildly. It had been no surprise to him to find he was back in the forest. But it worried him the Selphie was no where to be seen.

"Selphie! Where are you?"

He ran through the trees, following a trail of crushed leaves. The trail led him to an opening between the trees. Scorch marks covered the ground and the dirt was roughed up as if someone had been running up and down.

There!

Her yellow dress was covered in brown dust. She wasn't moving.

"Selphie! Hyne, are you okay?"

She groaned.

Thank Hyne, she was still alive.

Her body was covered with deep gashes and cuts. Blood had dried up and cracked as she moved her neck. Her eyes opened wide with shock.

"G-Get away from me!" she stammered hoarsely. "You're crazy! Stay away!"

He watched her try and crawl away. "Selphie, it's me. Squall. I'm here to help. I'm here for you."

"Don't come closer!"

He rummaged around in his pocket for a hi-potion and forced it on her lips. "Drink this, Selphie. Drink."

She was still fighting him. "N-no! Stay away!"

He sighed. He took her nunchakus which lay beside her. It felt wrong to do it, but he had to.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered softly. He took one end of the nunchakus and softly tapped Selphie on her head.

He watched as the junctioned sleep spells worked their way into her body. Finally she stopped struggling. He put the bottle to her lips and made sure she swallowed every drop.

Slowly the cuts healed and disappeared. He picker her up into his arms and carried her back to the camp.

He started a fire and slowly watched the wood burn away. It reminded him of how he had waited for the sun to rise the day before Nida had come to take them back.

He felt himself slowly doze off. The sun began to rise again and the fire began to die. Behind him the tent opened. He yawned.

Suddenly he was struggling as Selphie had wrapped her nunchakus around his neck.

'Why is she doing this…?' he thought vaguely.

"What are you planning." She hissed as she tightened her grip on his neck. "Killing me didn't work so you decided to play it sweet? Or did your conscience bother you."

He couldn't answer, his fingers on the chain around his neck.

"Well screw conscience. I don't get a bad conscience from killing someone who tried to kill me. I really don't."

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Matron Raenee:** Yes, cute _can_ get cuter :P Because the ending I have in mind is probably so fluffy that some people out there might puke…others won't, but some might :D That's the beauty of fanfiction, you're allowed to write anything that you come up with. People who don't like it simply don't read it, Don't you just love that? I know I do. I'm very glad you like the story this way. OOCness is something I had to use in order to get squall together with Selphie. I never wrote a squalfie before, so that's why I need the ooc bit. Perhaps if I wrote more I'll be able to write it more natural. See you at the next chapter!

Yes, cute get cuter :P Because the ending I have in mind is probably so fluffy that some people out there might puke…others won't, but some might :D That's the beauty of fanfiction, you're allowed to write anything that you come up with. People who don't like it simply don't read it, Don't you just love that? I know I do. I'm very glad you like the story this way. OOCness is something I had to use in order to get squall together with Selphie. I never wrote a squalfie before, so that's why I need the ooc bit. Perhaps if I wrote more I'll be able to write it more natural. See you at the next chapter! 

**Forsaken Fighter:** aww, thank you! It's really cool to have someone call your work awesome :) I hope you'll keep reading this and perhaps even read some of my other work? Not that you have to, of course. Glad you like it this much!

**Alexander Vampiro:** blush I'm flattered that you call me 'really good'. That means a lot to me. I'm also glad that you think it's original. I know that it's hard to come up with something original, I've written some stuff thinking 'nooooooo that's too cliché.' But in the end you keep writing because, even though it's cliché, it's still a good concept. Anyway, glad you liked it and I really hope you'll keep reading this all the way to the end.

Thank you, all three. I'm glad I got another chapter done today. I've kinda lost track of time because I've got a holiday now and I always lose track of time then. And on top of that, I study for my exams a lot…eep…they're in two weeks already! I'm getting a bit scared now…oh well, nothing I can do about it, eh? I'll have to sit through them like everybody else.

I'll try and update within a week or so…See you all then,  
love, Raven55


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VIII. I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

**  
Chapter 5**

"What are you planning." She hissed as she tightened her grip on his neck. "Killing me didn't work so you decided to play it sweet? Or did your conscience bother you."

He couldn't answer, his fingers on the chain around his neck.

"Well screw conscience. I don't get a bad conscience from killing someone who tried to kill me. I really don't."

He gasped for breath, one hand clasped to the chain. He raised his other hand and prayed to every deity he could think of that he was aiming properly.

"…gah! T-Thundaga!"

He felt his chest expand as suddenly air came surging into his lungs. He heard Selphie squeal. Her body had been thrown backwards by the impact of the shock.

Squall was still gasping on the ground. He forced himself up and grabbed his Gunblade. He heard her gasp from her spot on the ground.

"Selphie, in Hyne's name what were you thinking! You could have bloody well killed me!"

"I- I meant to! That's what you get for trying to kill _me_! Stay away from me."

He shook his head. "I never tried to kill you, I found you in the forest, remember? You were nearly dead."

"Yeah, thanks to you! I'm warning you, don't come any closer."

He ignored her threats. "So you intend to hurt me if I come closer. And then what? You'll be alone in this forest…this dream. Because that's what this all is, Selphie! A dream!"

She clasped her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it! I'm not a dream! This isn't a dream!"

He pulled her up, grabbing her wrists tightly. "It is. You are in the infirmary. You're safe in Balamb Garden. I'm there too, in a chair next to you."

She tried not to cry. "B- But how can you be? You're here!"

"No, Selphie. I'm only here…when I sleep. You want to know why I disappear? It's because I wake up. You stay here because you can't. You're in a coma, Selphie…" He softly wiped the tears that stained her face away with his thumb. "You have to trust me.""

"But…why did you attack me?"

"Why do you keep saying that? You know I'd never hurt you…right?"

She nodded slowly. "But…if _you_ didn't…then who?"

Squall noticed that his vision was blurring slightly. "Selphie, I'm waking up. Listen carefully. You're not alone in this forest, but I'll never hurt you, okay? I'll be back as soon as possible. Be careful."

She nodded subdued.

"I- I will. Come back soon, okay?" She stood on tiptoe and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm scared, Squall. I-"

But the last of her sentence was lost as Squall opened his eyes and returned to the infirmary. He looked pale.

"Squall? Man, are you okay? You went all rigid…like Selphie had done."

Squall stared around confusedly.

"Damn…" he muttered. "Couldn't you have given me a higher dose?"

"It worked, then." The doctor stated.

Squall scratched his head. "Yeah…how is she doing?"

"Well, her heartbeat has stabilised and calmed down. But she's still cold. You helped her somehow."

"She was attacked. Someone attacked her. But that someone…looked like me."

Irvine coughed. "You mean _you're_ the one who's doing this?"

"No. Doctor, she's not alone in there. She's in danger."

But the doctor had turned away from them and seemed to be reading something on the clipboard. Squall stood up from his chair and looked into the mirror. His neck was red and bruised as if someone had tried to strangle him.

"Doctor, are you even listening?"

She didn't answer.

"I see…" she muttered.

Squall sighed loudly. "Doctor!"

She snapped up.

"I was just reading your report, commander." She said, stressing the last word. "I'll need some time…mister Kramer should be notified…Yes, I'll do that now. Squall, go to your dorm and rest. Just _don't_ sleep. They must now you're there…you mustn't sleep. That's the main thing."

She rummaged around in a cupboard and produced a small green bottle.

"If you really have to sleep, then drink this. Put five drops of this into a glass of water. It'll make sure you don't dream. Now, if you'll both excuse me…"

Squall watched her leave.

"Are you okay?" Irvine asked.

"No."

He pulled his chair closer to Selphie's bed. He watched her face.

'Hyne, she's so pale…'

He took her hand and caressed her forehead. "It'll be okay, Selphie. It'll be okay. Hang in there."

Irvine quietly left Squall alone at Selphie's bed.

Squall leaned forward and pecked her forehead. He tightly gripped the bottle and pocketed it. He left the room silently, as if he was afraid to wake her.

He found Irvine on a bench outside the infirmary.

"…Hey. Listen, the doctor told me to keep you awake, so…what do you want to do? Train? Talk?"

"No."

"Ah, come on, Squall. You've gotta stay awake so…so think of something."

Squall shrugged. "I want to talk to Cid."

He brushed past Irvine and marched towards the elevator.

"Squall, you can't, man."

But Squall had already pressed the button. He waited patiently for the elevator to reach the top floor, but he cursed the little wait-music that played between the four walls unavoidably.

When the door opened he strode out.

"Oh, Squall. You know you can't just-" Said Xu, half risen from her chair.

"I don't care. Selphie's dying down there and they're just talking."

Xu jumped over her desk and pulled him back by his jacket. "Squall, you might be the commander around here, but you have got some rules to listen to too, you know. Now get back downstairs. They'll tell you what they're talking about if and when it concerns you."

"Xu! You- ah, never mind!"

He kicked the door and grouchily turned around. When he reached the main floor again he saw Irvine was waiting for him.

"Got kicked out, huh." He said, suppressing a smirk. "Come on. Let's see if we can find Quistis or something."

"No, I want to be alone for a while. I'll go to my dorm."

He could feel that Irvine kept staring at him but he ignored it. He didn't look up until he had reached his own dorm. He flung himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Who in Hyne's name attacked her?' he thought angrily.

He tried to picture himself fighting Selphie, but he knew that he would never attack any of his friends, least of all her.

He yawned. Those dreams were tiring.

'Don't sleep.' That's what the doctor had said. But with that she had meant 'don't dream.'

He looked at the bottle.

Don't dream. And by that, leaving Selphie to handle what ever was going on by herself?

"As if."

He took the bottle in one hand and weighed it. Then he threw it against the wall with all his strength. He watched the thick liquid slowly drip down to the floor.

Great.

Now he'd have to clean that up. He hadn't thought of that…

He felt like screaming but he didn't. He closed his eyes.

'Screw not dreaming…'

* * *

"Selphie! Where are you?" 

He ran through the trees, following a trail of crushed leaves. The trail led him to an opening between the trees. Scorch marks covered the ground and the dirt was roughed up as if someone had been running up and down.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him that he had been here before.

There!

Her yellow dress was covered in brown dust. She wasn't moving.

"Selphie!"

'This…already happened..' he thought. '…didn't it?'

He looked at her. She groaned.

Her body was covered with deep gashes and cuts. Blood had dried up and cracked as she moved her neck.

'This already happened!'

Slowly Selphie opened her eyes.

"…Squall…" she said softly.

A soft smile washed over her face as she stretched a hand out to caress his face. He gave her a strange look.

'Wait…that didn't…'

He tightly gripped her hand. "Who are you."

Her smile changed to a smirk. "It's me, silly."

"Where is Selphie? Where is she!"

Selphie stood up and laughed. "Smarter than I thought. But we'll see how smart you really are."

"What do you mean!"

But Selphie just laughed. "Bye, bye Squall."

"Come back here! Face me! You're nothing but a cowardess!"

Selphie just laughed again and started to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

He lunged forward and tried to grab her, but the moment his skin touched hers he froze. And then he woke.

"Koë!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Cowardess!"

He breathed heavily and kicked the door, the wall and the table.

* * *

"I want to talk to them right now!" he roared. 

Xu looked at him desperately. "You can't just barge in there! You can't just disobey the rules. Commander or not, you can't just walk in there."

"Watch me." He snarled.

He pushed her aside and threw the door open. With a determined look on his face he stepped inside the office. Cid and Kadowaki stared at him.

"I've got something to say." He stated.

Cid slowly motioned him to sit down. "…Alright then, talk…"

"I think I know who attacked Selphie."

Kadowaki raised her eyebrow. "Do you, now."

"It wasn't me. It was Koë."

Cid leaned back in his chair. "Koë? Sorceress Koë?"

"You said yourself that she could shape-shift."

"I was thinking the same thing." The doctor admitted. "It's a logical explanation. But I don't know for sure."

"I had another dream. I saw something that had happened before. Only this time it was different. Selphie was different. I knew it was Koë."

Cid glanced at Kadowaki. She nodded.

"Squall…you must realize that it will be dangerous."

He nodded.

"We won't be able to help you. You'll be entirely on your own."

"I know, sir. But I won't be alone. Selphie will be there."

Cid glanced at Kadowaki again, this time suppressing a smile.

"Indeed…Squall, if you get hurt or if you die, we can't help you. You'll die here too."

"I'm willing to take that chance, sir."

"And there's a chance you might never wake up. You might be stuck in that forest forever."

He stood up. "Sir."

Cid stood up too. "Very well…go to your friends and tell them about this situation. They'd like to know what you are about to do, I'm sure. After that, come to the infirmary. We'll proceed with this today."

"Yes sir."

Squall turned around. Just before he left the office, he stopped.

"And sir...thank you."

Cid smiled. He waited until Squall had closed the door before he chuckled. Kadowaki smiled too.

"So Koë changed into both of them…interesting, isn't it?"

Cid nodded.

"Come. We have to go to the infirmary."

"We? Headmaster…"

"Yes. We. I am sending my commander on a somewhat strange and highly dangerous mission. It is my duty to attend."

"Then let's go. There is a lot to do and Selphie is running out of time."

* * *

* * *

Ah, another chapter finished. It always feels good when you're done with another chapter.

**Matron Raenee:** I agree; Selphie makes squall loosen up and vice versa. That's what makes them fit together so well. But then again, Rinoa can be like that too, so that's why so many people out there prefer squinoa's. I don't really like them, btw. In most of my fics Rinoa's either going to die or she's a cow, or she's out of the way. She's a hard person to work with :P (but I'm trying, though. I'm writing a fic with her as main character, now. And I'm trying to present her as a sympathetic character.) Anyway, glad you like it still. See you at the next chapter!

**Animewatcher:** yupyup! Surprises all around. But I think there will be less of those when the story goes further, I mean; you have to explain everything after just writing surprises. Otherwise no one understands :). But I'm glad you like it a lot and I'm very happy that you'll read this all the way to the end.

**WhitakerX:** Thank you :) I hope you'll keep reading!

Thanks again for the kind reviews. And I hope to see everyone at the next chapter.  
Love, Raven55


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy VIII. I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

**  
Chapter 6**

"But I don't understand." Quistis repeated. "What are you going to do?"

Squall sighed. "Look at her, Quistis. Look at her. She's weakening. Her pulse becomes weaker every hour, her skin gets paler as we speak. Something is draining her and we can't help her. Not from here."

"But what are you planning to do? I still don't get it."

He pushed her down in a chair. "Remember all those dreams I have? They're real. Wherever they take me, it's real. And Selphie is there too. I'm the only one who can go and try to help her fight it."

"But why you?" Zell wondered.

Squall sat down and shook his head.

"Because he's the only one who has those dreams." The doctor said as she walked into the room. "And we think that's because he was the only one of you who has encountered this sorceress. Are you ready Squall?"

He nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."

He knew Quistis, Zell and Irvine were eyeing him with slight hesitation. He watched as Kadowaki straightened the bed sheets on the empty bed one last time before he walked over to it.

He had glanced inside Selphie's room before coming here. Her skin was no longer white, but a vague hue of grey.

He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Ready."

He closed his eyes and awaited the quick stinging feeling in his arm. When it came, he didn't fight the sleepy sensation but allowed it to take over his body.

Somewhere he heard the doctor whisper. "He's unconscious now. They're on their own."

When he opened his eyes he found himself back in Selphie's tent. He crawled outside and saw her figure sitting at the fire, poking into some meat. Probably another one of those bird-like creatures.

"Selphie."

She turned around. "Hey Squall…you've been gone a while."

"Yes…I- are you alright?"

She nodded, but he could see even here her face was pale. She stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing.

"I'm not scared, you know." she said. "But I- I'm glad you're back."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to _be_ back."

"I missed you…"

She turned around, wanting to smile at him, but she staggered and clasped her hands to her head. She let herself drop to her knees and waited for the spinning to stop.

Squall dropped on his knees next to her and grasped her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Selphie! Are you alright?"

She smiled at his concern. "…I…I'm fine…"

"No you're not. Don't lie to me Selphie. What's wrong?" he sounded alarmed.

"I don't know what's wrong…I feel so weak. I'm…dizzy. And I keep almost fainting."

She hid her face in his shirt.

"I'm scared, Squall." She cried. "I don't know what's happening to me."

He hugged her tightly, cradling her I his arms. "It's alright Selphie. I'll make it go away. Together we'll make it go away."

"But- but how?" She sniffed.

He gave her a smile. "You go and rest now. I'll tell you tomorrow."

With his thumb he wiped her tears away. She sniffed again.

"Thanks Squall." she mumbled.

"You go and sleep now, okay?"

She nodded and scrambled up to her feet again.

"…Selphie?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"I-…nothing. Never mind…Goodnight." He hugged her again and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

He watched her walk away.

'Was she…blushing?' he wondered.

But then…was he blushing himself?

He turned to the fire. Koë knew he was there. She could attack.

_'She is a sorceress, like you have fought before…but do not underestimate her. She is not like Rinoa or Edea.'_

"She's not like Rinoa or Edea…"

He yawned. He was tired. But could he go to sleep without risking waking up in the infirmary? But he knew his body was in an artificial coma. It would be safe to sleep.

He laid on his back and stared at the sky. He couldn't go inside the tent with a chance of waking Selphie. She was so pale…her skin was greying, even in this dream world. She was dying here too.

"Don't you leave us, Selphie. Don't you leave me." He closed his eyes. "Don't leave me…"

* * *

He woke up with a start. "Selphie? Selphie!" 

He jumped to his feet. The tent opened slowly. "I'm here…"

He looked at her. She looked even more ill than yesterday. She coughed.

"I…was worried."

"About me? You sound as if you really care about me." She giggled.

But her giggle was soon followed by another cough.

"Come on. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Squall, if I ate something now…it'd only come straight back up."

"Oh."

She looked at him. "Did you…sleep on the ground? Outside?"

He nodded.

"You shouldn't have! You could've slept in the tent…I wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"…Oh…that's…so sweet of you." She stood up and pecked his cheek.

Quickly she turned her head away as another nasty cough took hold of her. She composed herself. "So…you said…you'd help me. That you knew how to help me…what did you mean by that?"

He looked at her. "Listen to me, okay? You're ill. You're ill and there's no potion that can cure it. You're in…some sort of dream world. And Koë's the one that brought you here."

"Koë? But how!"

"She's here too. We think that the only way to help you…is by destroying her."

Selphie nodded slowly. "…But…I though we already had."

"We destroyed her body. But somehow…her will or something must've fled to this place, taking you with her."

"How did she take me…and how come you're here too?"

"Doctor Kadowaki figures that…because she tried to get into our heads, as small piece of her will…got stuck there. She came to this world and because she had left something behind in our heads, we came here too. So all we have to do to stop it is fight her."

She took a few steps away from the camp, towards the trees. "Where do we find her?"

"This forest…is exactly a copy of the one we were in before. All we have to do is find her fortress again. She'll be there."

Selphie nodded. "Right then, let's go."

She took a seep from a bottle and looked at him.

"It's a mixture of some antidote and holy water. I feel better if I drink it."

"It's…not-"

"Not a real medicine…I know."

* * *

They found themselves at the stone Keep that had belonged to Koë in reality. 

"You really think she's here?" she asked.

Squall just continued looking around.

"Squall." Selphie urged.

"She has to be. Come."

They ran through the door, flourishing their weapons menacingly. But there were no guardians. The hall was empty. Only their own footsteps echoed through the large stone emptiness.

"…Where are they…" Squall muttered.

Selphie looked around with fright on her face. "…She's not here…let's just leave."

"No! She _is_ here. She has to be. If she's not…then how am I supposed to save you…"

Selphie took his hand. "Squall…it's enough for me that you tried. If we…don't succeed, then I'm just happy to know you-"

"Duck!"

He pulled her down as a large chunk of ice shattered into the wall behind them. Selphie hid her head in her hands as razor sharp flakes fell down to the floor. She felt that Squall was no longer beside her. Through the rising dust she saw his silhouette. Strong and ready.

She jumped up and sought her own flail in the ice fragments on the floor.

"I'm ready!" she shouted.

There, in the dark opening of a huge door, stood the figure of a woman. Long blond hair flowed down her back and her deep red dress reached to the floor. Selphie held her breath. Was this Koë's real appearance? Was this what Koë really looked like?

"Stand and fight, sorceress." Squall's voice echoed through the stone hall.

"Are you ready to face me?" she replied calmly.

Selphie urged her feet on and prepared for battle next to Squall.

"We're ready." She answered.

"We're here to end this. Release your hold on Selphie and we'll let you be." Squall said.

But Koë chuckled and shook her head. "You poor things…it's not that easy. I'm weakened because you have destroyed my body. My mind no longer has a temple it can live in. If I do as you want, then I'll die. And I don't _want_ to die."

"Then you'll die either way." He drew his sword and took a deep breath.

Then, as if they had planned this from the beginning, he and Selphie ran forward together.

"Double! Protect!"

"Renzo-"

"…Aeraga"

Selphie felt a strong wind pick up. She looked around, scared.

"Squall!"

She tried to reach for his hand as her feet were lifted from the ground. She was spinning around, sand and dust were swirling around her and everything blurred.

"S-Squall!"

She coughed. Where was the floor? What was the right way up? And where was Koë?

She desperately tried to find her balance. Suddenly she groaned in pain. Her body crashed back to the floor and the dust settled.

She sought her weapon and brushed the dust from her face.

"Squall, where are you?"

She looked around and saw one of his gloved hands sticking out from under a broken wooden beam.

"Squall!"

She ran over to him and lifted the beam with all her strength.

"T-thanks." He muttered as he climbed out from under the rubble.

She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but something distracted her. A coughing sound. She snapped around, dangerously flashing her flail.

From underneath some rubble came a strong, broad hand…a muscular arm…Squall.

Selphie turned around. "Wha-…"

Behind her stood Squall. But right there in front of her stood another Squall. The boys looked at each other, curious and mistrusting.

"Selphie…" one of them said. "What's going on? Who's he?"

"Don't listen to him, Selphie. I'm me. He…he must be Koë…she must've shape-shifted."

Selphie stared at them confusedly. "What…but…but how am I supposed to know who's who!"

Both boys looked exactly the same.

"She's weakened Selphie, She said so herself. Kill her now." Said the Squall on he right.

"No! I'm real! I'd never hurt you, you know that!"

"Shut up, you're nothing more than an illusion. Do it now, while you can!"

Selphie stared to her right, to her left, to her right. They both looked the same. There was not a single difference.

Suddenly she remembered that day she had been attacked. She had thought it was Squall…but it had been Koë all along. Koë was the one who had put her here, Koë was the one who had tried to turn her against Squall. Koë was the one who was responsible for all this.

But how was she supposed to know the truth?

"Kill her, Selphie!"

"No, not me! I'm not the one who hurt you, I promised I'd never hurt you!"

"Yeah, but _I_ was the one who promised that."

"That was me! I'm the real Squall. You thought I had attacked you, but it wasn't me."

Selphie sunk to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face. She had to make a decision…and she would. But what if it was the wrong one?

"Alright." She said. "I- I'll do it."

She faced the boys bravely.

"One Ultima should do it. She's weak."

"I'm weak too, yes. But I'm weak because this sleep is draining me, you know what it feels like, Selphie, you know it! She's weak because she has no physical body left." Said the Squall on her left.

"I-" she hesitated.

Wasn't Squall normally…emotionless? Wasn't the Squall on her left just too emotional?

She closed her eyes and focussed on him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Ulti-"

"Think about it, Selphie! Please." He shouted.'

But the one on her right urged her on. "Yes, do it. Look at him. Does he look like someone who'd call himself a knight? He can't be me."

"What?" she turned around and looked at the Squall on her right.

The other Squall shouted. "I'm not a knight! I'd never call myself that and I never promised anyone to be one! I'll wake you up…to stop your bad dreams, _that_ was my promise."

The right one laughed. "Please, I use a sword. What else could I be but a knight!"

Selphie nodded slowly. "…You're right. _He_ would never call himself my knight."

The Squall on her right smiled. "Good. Then do it. Kill him."

She turned to face him. "…No. I don't think I will. Ultima!"

She heard a piercing scream through the greenish light. But there was no time for her to see what her spell had done. Immediately an agonising pain shot through her like a bullet.

She felt her body fall to the ground, but that didn't nearly hurt her as much as the stabbing pain she felt in her head. It felt like a part of her brain was being torn away from the rest.

It felt like she was dying.

Her blood started to rush.

'I- I'm going to die…' she thought confusedly.

Everything in front of her eyes went white. With the last of her strength she tried to call his name.

"Squall!"

She sat up straight. Around her people gasped. She tried to recognise their faces but before she could see properly she had fallen back into her pillow and a soft slumber washed over her body.

* * *

* * *

Yay, almost done with the story. Yes ladies and gentlemen, only **one more chapter to go**!

**Matron Raenee:** I have problems with Rinoa too. In the story I'm writing now, she's going crazy :D But I try to make her a sympathetic character…I'm not sure it's working though ;) But after this story is finished, I'm going to post another one first. Hyperion Queen. It's a sequel I promised to write to Bittersweet Goodbyes and I'm almost done with the typing! Only 2 more chapters to go! It's a seiftis. Bittersweet goodbyes ended sad and some readers wanted a sequel that ended more happily. Perhaps you'd like to read that too? If you have the time, then please do :)

**Rittmeyer:** well, I'll keep this chapter and the next one coming…but after that it's over. Can't help it either. This wasn't really a large story…Oh well, hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll read the last one too.

**BlkMageRaina:** yes yes yes! Squall and Selphie are really sweet together, aren't they? I wrote this story because I read some other squalfies and I got addicted to them. I needed to write some squall x selphie fluff myself too :D Hope you'll read the last chapter too!

Yes, like I said above, only ONE more chapter to go. Of course I hope to see you al there too.  
Love, Raven55


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**  
Chapter 7**

"Shh! Don't talk so loud, you'll wake her." someone hissed.

"I'm not talking loudly, I'm just excited."

"Well, go be excited somewhere else then."

Slowly Selphie opened her eyes. She wanted to sleep a little while longer, but she knew it would be pointless to try. It took her bickering friends a few moments before noticing she was awake so she had the chance to examine everything around her.

She was in the infirmary. The sterile whiteness around her was somehow frightening. She saw Quistis and Zell, waiting in chairs. They were bickering in hushed voices.

Irvine had fallen asleep in a different chair and was slumped over a table. Trying not to move too much, she looked around. But she couldn't see Squall anywhere.

She shot up. "Squall? Squall!"

The others stared at her, Irvine half awake on the table.

"You're awake!" he said sleepily.

Quistis hugged her tightly. "Oh, Selphie. We were so scared. You- you look so much better."

She shrugged Quistis off. "Where's Squall?"

No one answered.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice layered thickly with panic.

What had happened? Had she chosen the wrong one? Or had he been killed by the spell blast? Where was he?

"Tell me where he is."

"…You look so much better. Just look at that pink blossom on your cheeks. I'll bet you're almost healthy enough to leave." Quistis said.

Selphie looked around. Why wasn't he there? She stood up and removed all the wires from her arms.

"Selphie, I'm not sure-"

"I don't care." she snapped back at Zell. "Tell me where he is or I will find him myself."

She sighed heavily when no one answered again. She pushed past Zell and avoided Irvine's arms.

"Leave me alone!" she said.

All she cared about right now was making sure Squall was alright. What if he…what if he had died? It would all be her fault. It would-

She stopped. One of the rooms hadn't been closed properly. The door was open just wide enough for her to see who was on the bed.

It was a tall man, dressed in black. His hair was greasy, as if he had been ill for a longer period of time. He was pale.

"…No…"

She bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Please…no."

She could hardly move. But her feet moved her closer until she had reached the bed.

"Squall…wake up…"

"He hasn't moved since we put him in that coma." said the doctor from behind her.

"…But…he'll wake up…right?"

Kadowaki placed a hand on her shoulder. "…There was always a risk that-"

"No! No, I won't believe you! It's not true! He'll wake up! He saved me. I trusted him!"

Tears flowed down her face. How could Squall do this to her? He had promised to save her. But how could he do that and die at the same time?

She felt that the doctor slowly steer her in the direction of her own bed. She allowed herself to be put back under the sheets.

Why wouldn't Squall just wake up? She felt angry that he didn't open his eyes.

She knew Irvine took her hands in his to calm her. But she turned her head away and stared at the wall.

"Selphie, why don't you rest for a bit." he said.

But she folded her arms across her chest angrily. "That's what Squall told me. 'You just rest, Selphie.' Well I've rested enough! I've been a sleep for a long time and now I want to be awake. I want Squall to be awake."

"What happened to Squall isn't your fault."

"Who are you kidding, Irvine. He was put in that coma for me. He let them do that to save me. He's in a coma because of me! So don't you dare tell me it's not my fault."

Irvine looked at the doctor uncomfortably. Kadowaki shook her head and silenced him with a glance. He stood up and walked away, closely followed by Kadowaki.

Selphie huffed and angrily stared out in front of her. Quistis and Zell took the hint and quietly left the room.

Selphie noticed from the corner of her eyes that Quistis left a magazine on her bedside table. Obviously to give her something to do.

She turned away from it, not wanting to give in to the friendliness that made her feel so sick. It made her feel sick that no one blamed her for Squall's motionlessness. She'd understand if they were angry with her. But this nauseating pity they showered her with…

Why couldn't they just scream, yell, blame her, be angry with her. And even though all this kept going through her mind, the answer echoed back.

'They're not angry because they thought you were going to die. They're just happy one of you lived.'

She looked around for a clock but there wasn't one. She sighed. There was nothing for her to do and sleeping wasn't an option either. She didn't feel tired and she was too scared she'd go back again.

Back to that place where she'd had to face that horrible woman…and where she'd had to make that awful decision.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

'Dear Hyne…what if...the Squall I killed….was really…the real one?'

Why hadn't he woken up? Maybe because his spirit was dead. She bit her lip.

'But if his spirit was dead…then shouldn't…shouldn't his body be dead too?'

She looked at the door. It wasn't locked. Quickly she jumped up and scrambled through the room. She vaguely noticed knocking Quistis' magazine from the bedside table. Her eyes glided over the front page.

'Flan Fiction.'

She threw it on her bed, not interested in the story magazine. She rushed out the door and found her way into Squall's room without being noticed by Kadowaki or her interns.

She carefully walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Squall was motionless. She remembered Squall telling her that the world was a dream, that she was laying in a bed the same way he was now.

She understood how powerless he must've felt. She felt another crying mood coming up so she bit her tongue forcefully. But still one tear escaped her eyes and met Squall's cheek below.

"Squall…please wake up. You know what this is like…I can't see you like this. You're our leader. You're supposed to be strong and unbreakable. But now you just look like an empty shell."

She hiccupped.

"Don't leave us. You can't do that to us…you can't do that to me. I- Remember that I thought you had attacked me? I know…I knew it then too, I guess…that it was Koë. And the only reason I let her attack me was because she looked like you. She changed to look like you because…you're close to me, Squall. I care for you a lot. And…if you die, you might as well take me with you."

She bent down and kissed him on his slightly cold lips.

She pulled back, hoping to see him respond. Somehow even expecting him to respond. But he didn't.

"Damn you, Squall." She shrieked, tears in her eyes. "How can you do this to me. I didn't live through that entire thing just to let you die! You can't do this to me, you can't die! I won't let you!"

She sobbed and let herself fall down on his chest.

"I love you too much to let you die…"

Down the hall she could hear the doctor's familiar tread. She cast one last look at Squall's pale and still frame before sneaking out the door.

Quickly she ran back to her own room and dived between the sheets. She grabbed the Flan Fiction copy just in time. She pretended to read one of the many soppy love stories in the magazine as Quistis and Kadowaki came into her room.

"Ah, Selphie. You've rested a bit?"

She shook her head.

"But you're reading…that's a good, relaxing thing to do." Quistis stated with a content expression.

"…Quisty…why isn't anyone mad at me?" Selphie asked in a small voice.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?"

"Because I am the reason why Squall…It's my fault he's not waking up. I made the wrong choice, didn't I?"

She was glad to see Kadowaki smile.

"My dear girl, Squall is still alive, you didn't kill him. It's my fault he's in this state." Kadowaki's face darkened. "I gave him a risky dose…but it was the only possible way. If he does not wake up, then it'll be my fault, not yours."

Selphie wanted to say something, how happy she was that he was alive, how terrified she was about the risky dose, or how angry she was with the doctor. But there was no time for her to do so.

Somewhere down the hall a loud alarm set off. A few interns in white coats started running and Kadowaki's face turned white. So did Selphie's.

"…That's…"

But she never got to finish her sentence. The door to her room burst open and a tall, strong figure blocked the way. His arms covered with needle marks.

"Squall!" Selphie flew towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. "You…you're awake."

He smiled at her. "…Selphie…you look healthy. Thank Hyne you're okay…"

He hugged her back as a content smile washed over his face.

"But you were in a coma…." she stuttered.

He looked at her. "I heard you call me…I heard you being angry and…I heard you say all those things. I had to wake up to tell you I- I wasn't planning on dying just yet."

Kadowaki and Quistis left the room quietly, leaving the two teens to talk.

"You heard me?" she blushed.

"Yes. I did. And…I heard what you said about Koë. Why she changed to look like…like me."

Selphie blushed even deeper and looked away. But Squall lifted her chin.

"Selphie, Koë also changed to look like you once. And she did that because she could feel my…my affection for you."

"Affection…?"

"Yes, I-" but he cut himself off and softly planted his lips on hers.

When he pulled back, he saw Selphie had closed her eyes.

"…Selphie?"

"Hmm?"

"…What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just….savouring that…" she said with a blush on her face.

She grinned embarrassed. Squall pulled her closer to his chest again.

"…Why were you so scared." he asked.

"Because I was afraid you'd die. I was scared that…in the end…I had killed you, not Koë…"

He waited for a moment, aware that his heart was pounding. "How did you know who to choose?"

She smiled. "You would never call yourself a knight."

Squall laughed. She hid her face in the fur collar of his jacket.

"…So…where exactly do we stand, you and me?" she asked carefully.

"I…don't know…what would you want?"

"I- I guess I wouldn't mind, you know, us."

He smiled as she uncomfortably picked at her fingernails.

"I guess that makes two of us." he said, lifting her chin with his hand.

"Are you…serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I am."

She broke into a wide smile. He smiled back and looked around. He had forgotten where they were.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she looked at him curiously. "Squall?"

He looked back and smiled at Selphie.

"We are going to Balamb. I'm going to buy you a dream catcher. The last thing we want is another one of those dreams." he said with a smile.

"Hey, you meanie." she said, playfully hitting him on his arm. "That really wasn't my fault."

He grinned. "I know that. But I'm trying to ask you out and I'm not very good at it."

She blushed. "Alright then…let's go."

She reached out for his hand and felt a feeling of relief wash over her as her hand fitted in his. As they walked out of garden together, she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled contently.

She knew she was getting strange stares from the other students. But as Squall gently placed his arm around her shoulder she knew that they would be alright.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**  
Matron Raenee:** thank you so much for reading _Bittersweet Goodbyes_ as well! And all in one day too… I know it's quite long so…THANK YOU! I know I had some spelling problems in it, yeah. But I wrote that a year and a half ago, I think, and writing fanfiction has improved my spelling massively in a short period of time. So that's why _BSG_ had worse spelling than this fic. And of course _Hyperion Queen_ won't have that many spelling mistakes :P  
Anyway, I wanted to thank you for reviewing very single chapter of _Dream Catcher_. I hope you liked the ending, (I warned about the cute ending, didn't I? ;)) I'm glad you liked the story and I will be posting the fist chapter of _Hyperion Queen_ shortly. I hope to see you there too. But my exams start next Monday, so it'll take a week or so before I post that. Thank you for all your reviews! 

Also a thank-you for all the others who reviewed _Dream Catcher_ along the way, I was always very nice to open my hotmail and see that I had received another one. They always cheered me up (especially now that I'm busy all day, studying for my exams next week) so, THANK YOU everyone and perhaps I'll see someone at one of my other stories! Bye!  
Love, Raven55


End file.
